


Heartthrobs and Smile

by homofrost



Category: Original Work
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, much fluff, teeth rotting fluff, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homofrost/pseuds/homofrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonder why he never notice him before, no one ever did.</p>
<p>He want to know about the boy. Everything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartthrobs and Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English is not my main language. Warning about grammatical errors and possible typos.

_‘We're born alone, we live alone, we die alone. Only through our love and friendship can we create the illusion for the moment that we're not alone.’_

_Orson Welles_   
  


**I**

He wonders why he did not notice him before, they have been classmates for a while already, and he knows everyone despised he never really talk with them. He knows Aedan, the cheerful sarcastic person who seem to draw peoples around him subconsciously. He knows Kailan, the girl who has murderous glare, but she actually a sweet person and never failed to help anyone when they were in trouble. He never gets closes with any of them, but he knows them and they know him.

He didn’t know Leto de Luca though.

This somehow makes him curious and wondering.

He realized no one truly knew him.

He only knows him when he once accidentally bumped on him, Leto look expressionless at that time.

_(He always did)_

He remembers briefly that he stuttered an apology; he keeps asking if the boy was hurt when they bumped and Leto only shook his head before politely excuse himself. Faint voice came out from his mouth and Nicolei barely heard it if he did not pay attention. He remembers his face burnt with shame and embarrassment and he wants to smack his own head on the wall. Repeatedly. He did remember he did pray to god, any god, that he would not see the boy again.

 Imagine his shock when he saw Leto in his class, minding his own business. He almost has a heart attack at that time. Clutching the door of his class desperately and face paled as he stared at Leto.

_(He remembers that he almost run away from the class)_

He asks about Leto a few days later at his classmates when he finally obtains some courage, they look at him weirdly and said ‘who?’

No one seems to figure who was Nicolei talking about. He feels stunned and proceeds to ask about a boy with red hair and blue eyes instead, which still make him received questionable look.

_(Seriously, he wonders how people do not remember him. He has a rather striking hair and eyes colour and Leto is the only one in the class who is a redhead and has beautiful sky blue eyes. How people do not notice him nor remember him?)_

He pointed at where Leto sat and some of them look bewildered, as if they do not even notice that all this time Leto sat there. After few more times asking, he finally knows Leto’s name. Well, that is because he asks the teacher later since no one seem to know his name.

_(He still cannot believe that anyone would forget about Leto)_

**II**

Since that day, without any reason he started to greet Leto every day. He did not exactly know what drive him to do this but he just did. Every single day, without fail. 

He successfully makes Leto start conversation with him first after couples of months pestering the boy, it is just a small talk like ‘good morning’ and ‘how is your day?’. Well the latter one is extremely rare, its more to ‘do we have homework today?’. The talk last for 3-5 minutes, but just thinking that Leto make an effort to try to respond makes him really happy. He knows how hard is it to make conversation.

_(He still stuttered few times and feels his heart beating faster than usual)_

_(He remembers smiling brightly when Leto came to him and talked)_

They become sort of friends, well he want to believe that they are friend. He wonders if Leto thought the same. It would be great if Leto call him as a friend. He wants to be his friend.

_(He enjoys all the small talks they made)_

But seriously, he glad that Leto talk with him because he started to wonder if he thought that Nicolei is annoying or something because he kept constantly pestering the boy even though he did not look like he want to be pestered.

Now he does not have to worry anymore.

A little.

**III**

The first time Leto smile is completely an accident, he did not even intend to make him smile at that moment (he had tried before but not really successful) but he very dumbstruck when that happened. He just complains about his freckles, how he actually hates them, and how he wishes they would disappear. Instead of responding or saying anything, Leto just smiled fondly at him. Soft eyes that held warmth and something more and smile gracefully appear on his face.

Small smile, but still a smile.

It is weird to see him smile, but it is a nice change from before and he loves it. He wishes that Leto will smile more, but he wants Leto smile for him only. He did not want anyone to see Leto smile since they do not deserve it at all.

_(He buried his face, which turns into different shades of red when he thinks back what he just thought at that day)_

If he can, he will capture his smiling face. He will keep it and treasure it. He will capture as many as he can every times Leto smile because it is too precious, too beautiful, and he want to preserve the said smile.

His smile is like a starry star in the night sky, so bright as it shines brightly. His smile also like a sun that instantly light his day. He dislikes sun, never fond of it, but he cannot help but love this kind of sun.

**IV**

He starts noticing every little thing that Leto does, like how his expression changes a little when he was concentrating on something. How he will cover up his mouth with his hand when he was smiling.

_(He wished that Leto did not have to do that, because its hide the beautiful smile he has)._

He noticed that Leto would smirk when something amused him; he noticed that Leto’s hand will brush his own hair and twirl it around when he was embarrassed. He noticed that Leto’s hair would become extremely curly when it is raining, his bed hair also a mess but he think it is somewhat cute. Like an endearing thing. He noticed that every times they meet with each other, Leto would embrace him before saying ‘hi’ or ‘good morning’, he thought that this has something to do with his culture or something but he did not mind it and welcome it.

_(He did blush when the first time Leto hug him, his face turn red that can make tomato become shame on their own colour until Leto chuckles and point it out at him)._

He noticed that Leto love to take picture with his phone. He also noticed that Leto would stand and gawk for a few minutes when he surprised or disbelief at something, which he did not have the heart to interrupt Leto since he always thought it is cute. (Again.)

The best thing he noticed is when Leto laughs.

When Leto laugh, his laugh is like a song. Its sound beautiful, like a melody, and he did not mind hearing it all day long. The laugh turns to into giggles, he would giggle, and grinning likes a fool for quite a while. Sometimes he would stop for a moment and then continue giggling until the point he has to excuse himself because he just cannot stop.

That is not the only reason why he loves when Leto laugh.

When he laughs, he has a childish like look. It is adorable and he cannot help but to wonder if Leto also this adorable when he was small. He wonders if Leto would show him his picture when he was child. He would love that.

_(Not like, he would show his own.)_

**V**

They go to Leto’s house sometimes to hang out together; they would play games or do homework or just simply hanging out and enjoying each other company. However, something keeps bugging him. He cannot help but wonder why the house look oddly empty and he never ever saw Leto’s parent at all, not even any theirs picture. He makes a conclusion that his parents are working and Leto is the only child, which is why he never asks anything.

His conclusion end up right except he also know facts that he slightly horrified when he know it.

Apparently his parent never stay at home since he was a child, they never really acknowledge that Leto exist or more like they never seem to care. Leto said that he pretty much used to it and he did not know which one make his heart broke, the fact that Leto said it nonchalantly or the fact that Leto spent his whole life living like this. Living in the world where he assumed no one care about him.

He enraged with Leto’s parent, how could they do this to their only son? It does not matter if they are that busy with their work but they cannot do this at their own son.

He ends up hugging Leto tightly, wordlessly telling him that he is matter to him. He continues to hug him and ignored the small sobs that come from Leto.

It does not matter if no one cares about Leto, Leto forever important to him. He care about this beautiful boy who world does not appreciate it.

He will bring him to meet his family later, he sure that they would love him and even treat him like their own family.

**VI**

He did not know since when he started to have a crush on Leto, but when he realized it he just go ‘oh fuck’. He cannot help but to fall in love with the boy who is so special and everything. No word can describe how to explain his feeling right now. He loves everything Leto did and he loves the boy itself.

However, he did not have courage to confess though, every times he look at Leto his mind will go blank, and every intelligent word seems to disappear. It did not help the boy would look at him with such concern look and softly touch him and he look genuinely concerned and all frowny and he almost kiss the boy on the spot.

He did kiss Leto, well more like a peck on the lips before he absconded away. He did not remember what drove him to do that, but when Leto grab his arm and kiss him back, he thinks he did not regret his action.

_(He remembers the rush of adrenaline, the dizziness of his head and how his heart beating loudly and fast and overwhelm him. The feel of Leto’s soft lips, how it is definitely like how he imagine and how he can smell the shampoo that Leto used and how he felt like time just stopped)_

_(They slowly parted and look at each other eyes, communicate silently without using words and he slowly bring his hand to touch Leto’s cheek, trailing it until his lips)_

His heart explodes with happiness, he feels giddy, and he feels like he just was drowned in the sea of love. Which cheesy, cliché, and he much prefer not to repeat the words.

They properly confess after that and then continue to give each other brief kisses.

**VII**

He noticed more things that are new since they become lovers, gods; he cannot believe that day actually was real and not just a mere dream. He noticed every times Leto kiss him or vice versa, he would smile and giggles. When they hold hands, Leto would play with his finger and hold it tightly. When they cuddling, Leto would bury his face in his neck and humming songs with content. Sometimes he would trace his finger on his back and sometimes he would count the freckles on his face and smile.

He noticed that Leto is extremely ticklish, even when it is just a brief touch Leto would squirms, giggles, and slap his hand away. He noticed that sometimes when he make surprises or randomly give affection to him, Leto would blush and scratch his own cheek and mumbling something underneath his breath.

He noticed that since they become lovers, Leto would smile more, giggles more often and just being a happy boyfriend. (Boyfriend. Note that.)

This change makes him proud of himself, but he more proud at Leto for making these changes. He hopes, wish, pray, that this change will last forever and this happiness will continue. Until death, do us apart.

He looks forward for the next day they will spend it with each other company.


End file.
